


Not That I'd Ever Tell Him That

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardly asking someone on a date, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Roommates, nothing but fluff, pretty gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke comes home late and sees that Haru fell asleep waiting for him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That I'd Ever Tell Him That

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece I came up with early in the morning.

Sousuke yawned as he quietly entered his house.

It was late, probably around two in the morning, and he was finally just getting home. He groaned a bit. Maybe taking that internship to be an on-campus officer was something he could’ve put off on doing for a few months.

The lights were off aside from the small whale shark-shaped nightlight Haruka had bought just for the purpose of Sousuke coming home late and having some source of light.

_Nanase’s probably asleep._  Sousuke looked around as best as he could in the darkness with his eyes that hadn’t completely adjusted to the darkness. The blue-eyed boy usually went to sleep earlier than him, Sousuke had found out after he moved in. 

With another yawn, the police-officer-in-training flicked on the light switch and tossed his keys onto the table. He made a beeline for the kitchen. As usual, there were containers full of his portion of the dinner his roommate made. Sousuke gave a small half-smile, “Well thanks, Nanase.” He said quietly, pulling the dishes out.

Mackerel and miso.

Why the former swimmer expected anything else from Haruka, he had no idea, but it had almost made him chuckle.

Mackerel-based dishes were also something common. 

_“If I had known that moving in with you meant having the sea as dinner for the rest of my life I would’ve chose a different roommate.”_  Sousuke had said jokingly. Haruka didn’t make him dinner for a week after that.

Lesson-learned, that joke never made a reappearance in their daily playful banters.

After getting a plate and bowl and placing them in the microwave, Sousuke leaned back on the counter top when something caught his eye.

There was something on the couch. Now  _that_ was unusual.

Taking the precaution that came from his job, Sousuke carefully approached the sofa in the living room and when it finally became clear what it was, Sousuke’s teal eyes widened. It wasn’t what, it was more like ‘who’.

Haruka was sitting on the couch, asleep.

Sousuke’s eyebrows knit in confusion. What on earth was the art student doing there?

The TV was still off, so Sousuke doubted that Haruka had fell asleep watching something and only woke up to turn it off. Unsurprisingly, the black-haired boy didn’t watch that much TV. He usually just watched whatever Sousuke had put on, and if falling asleep on the couch  _were_ the case, Haruka would’ve walked back to his room the moment he could register where he was at.

_Should I wake him up or…?_  Time didn’t give the man a choice in the matter as the microwave set off.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Sousuke jumped and hissed in frustration, one eye closed in a wince.

Haruka woke up with a start, blinking as he looked around the area. “Yamazaki?” He finally stopped to look to left, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Er… Yeah.” Well that was a surprise. Haruka waking up and saying Sousuke’s name that is. But the dark-brunette shook the thought out his head. It wasn’t that surprising considering they were roommates. “Sorry, I forgot I had the microwave going.”

Haruka wiped his eyes tiredly. “When did you get back?” He murmured sleepily.

“About five or so minutes ago actually.”

“Oh.”

They suddenly reached an awkward silence.

Luckily, it was Haruka who started it up again. “Aren’t you going to eat?” His ocean blue eyes were looking in the direction of the kitchen.

Sousuke was glad he found a distraction, “Yeah.” With a more-or-less nonchalant wave, he started turning around. “I’ll try and keep the noise down so, you can go back to sleep.” When he heard shifting noises, Sousuke assumed that Haruka had went back to his room, so he was surprised -for the umpteenth time that night- when he found the ravenette sitting at the dinner table patiently.

“Errr, what are you doing?”

Haruka answered in a way that made Sousuke feel like he asked a dumb question. “You’re about to eat.” He answered coolly.

Sousuke blinked. Was this guy serious?

What was with all these surprises out of no where? “You’re seriously going to just sit there while I eat?” When he got no reply, Sousuke knew for certain what the answer was. “Do you want me to get you a plate or something, I don’t mind splitting this.”

“It’s fine, just eat.” Haruka set his elbow on the table, placing his chin in his hand. His eyes had an expectant look to them.

With a bit of suspicion, Sousuke sat down, a weary expression in his eyes. “This isn’t poisoned is it?” Given their old animosity with one another, Sousuke almost wouldn’t put it past him.  _Death by Poisoned Mackerel,_  the headlines would say. _The murderer just shrugged apathetically, “He insulted mackerel. He had it coming.”_

One of Haruka’s fine eyebrows twitched in annoyance. “No.”

Sousuke decided it would be best to fix the situation before he went without a meal for two weeks this time. “Sorry,” he said hastily. “You just… you usually don’t do things like this. Is there something that you needed to tell me?” He hesitantly managed to take a bite of his miso. He would hold off on the mackerel for now.

Haruka looked away, “Not really,” He muttered, his voice muffled as his palm covered his mouth.

_He fell asleep on the couch and now he’s just watching me eat? And is that a… is that a blush?!_  Sure enough, if Sousuke looked closely there was a hint of red on the cheek closest to him.

Suddenly Sousuke felt a small light bulb go off in his head and his lips curved into a shit-eating grin as Rin would usually call it. “Were you waiting for me to come back?”

When Haruka twitched, Sousuke wanted to bark a laugh. 

“I wasn’t, I just happened to be bored.” Haruka snapped his head back at Sousuke, glaring.

Sousuke swallowed another mouthful, his grin widening. “Then why were you sleeping on the couch?”

“I fell asleep watching-”

“The TV wasn’t on.” This time Sousuke laughed after his roommate didn’t say anything. He laughed so hard he had to close his eyes.

Under the table, Sousuke felt his shin being kicked weakly in an attempt to get him to stop. “You’re a bad liar, Nanase.” When he opened his eyes was met with the sight of Haruka looking in the other direction, his blush darkening and becoming more visible at a glance.

His eyes were wavering.

Sousuke felt his heart speed up — something that was also starting to become common in the joint Nanase-Yamazaki household.

Living with the fine arts major had given him an insight into some of the many expressions of Haruka Nanase. He could produce pouts -some of which actually were cuter than any kid could produce, not that Sousuke would ever admit it-, he could look teasing, there were times when he looked amused.

Now Sousuke was introduced to another, embarrassment.

It looked very cute on him.

“Thanks, Nanase.” This time it was Haruka who blinked in surprise, and he averted his gaze once again. “I appreciate it.”

“I was just doing you a favor and now my neck hurts,” Haruka mumbled.

Sousuke wanted to snicker at the blue-eyed boy’s attempt to play it off. “I’ll make up for your neck pains then.” He gestured at the kitchen. “Want me to make dinner the next time I’m available.” Haruka looked at him like he just said he tossed all the mackerel out of the house. Sousuke was an atrocious cook. “I was just joking.”

No words were exchanged and Haruka slowly stood up, making Sousuke confused. Did he say something wrong? But it didn’t take long for the black-haired boy to come back, holding a flier of some sort in his hand which he then proceeded to practically shove in Sousuke’s face.

_Come to the new Iwatobi Planetarium and enjoy our Meteor Shower Simulation!  
Next Saturday at 9:30!_

“Take me there if you want to make it up for me.” Haruka managed to say, he had a look of uncertainty on his face.

“There?” Sousuke repeated dumbly.

He got a nod in return.

Two guys going to a planetarium to watch a meteor simulator? Wasn’t that more of date activity? Suddenly it was Sousuke who flustered. Was Haruka asking him out on a date? From the look on the shorter male’s face, Sousuke knew it was a ‘yes, i’m asking you on a date now hurry up and say something’ type of face.

“You’re off next Saturday, right?” Haruka replied, his voice sounding a little strain but for the most part, unphased.

Sousuke gave a sound of confirmation. How was he supposed to react to this?

He thought Haruka had been acting strange lately.

His meals were subtly getting bigger -though he thought it was because Haruka had finally adjusted to his abnormally large appetite-, he sat close to him more -Sousuke figured it was due to him finally considering him a friend of sort-, but falling asleep waiting for him and then asking him on a, for a lack-of-a-better-word, date was beyond him.

The strange feeling that he’d been feeling in his chest for the past month fluttered into his stomach. The feeling that made Sousuke feel torn between poking Haruka’s cheek in an effort to get a reaction from him or tossing his arm over his shoulder when they sat on the couch.

Would he be able to do it at the planetarium?

His mind went into a mini-zone as he set the scene. Meteors passing through on the dome-shaped sky reflecting in Haruka’s blue eyes, searching for some sort of dolphin constellation. Maybe he would lean into Sousuke’s side and play it off by saying he was cold.

Sousuke would love for that to happen.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Haruka’s usually quiet voice interrupted Sousuke’s fantasy.

“No, no,” Sousuke replied hastily. “I’d like to go.”

Haruka’s eyes sparkled as if someone mentioned that there was a pool near by. “Oh. Thanks…” There was a small look of relief on his face as he set the flier down on the table. “I’m going to bed now. Don’t forget; next Saturday.”

“Not gonna wait for me to finish my meal?” Sousuke asked, sounding a bit smug.

“You eat faster then.” Came a reply without a missing beat.

“Weren’t you the one who said it’s bad to rush-eat a meal?”

“I’m making an exception.”

Sousuke inwardly smiled. 

If this was what he was going to get coming home every night from now on, he’d keep that internship for the longest.

Not that he’d ever let Haruka know that.


End file.
